


Nothing in the World Quite like a Friend

by JotunVali



Series: Your neighborhood's friendly Q [1]
Category: Star Trek - Various Authors, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: 1996 PC game, Crying, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Other, Q the storyteller, Star Trek: Borg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunVali/pseuds/JotunVali
Summary: Based on the 1996 PC game "Star Trek: Borg". Sequel to my work "Friend like me".Your father you had saved in the story of the game gets mortally wounded. As you weep on your bed, you absent-mindedly mumble Q's name. Of course he appears. You expect it's more to annoy you than to comfort you.
Relationships: Q (Star Trek)/Reader
Series: Your neighborhood's friendly Q [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155281
Kudos: 3





	Nothing in the World Quite like a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to my work "Friend like me" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662605/chapters/67691548) but you don't need to read it to understand that story.  
> The title is from a song in the Disney movie "Aladdin 2: Return of Jafar".

You're in your quarters aboard the USS Righteous. You cry. Your father you had helped to revive with Q has been severely wounded during a battle. So severely he has been put in a stasis chamber. In a long-term coma. You don't know if he'll ever come out of it. Maybe he'll stay there forever. You weep on your bed, remembering your feeling of euphoria when you had prevented his gruesome death at the Borg's hands and revealed your real identity to him at the last moment. You also remember the not so trivial help from annoying yet bizarrely lovable Q. You smile despite your tears. Apart from your father and Ensign Targus, who was as afflicted as you, maybe more than you, at your father's current state since she was his best friend, the only person you wanted to see now was him: Q. Maybe,  _ maybe  _ he could help. You weren't sure. But you felt that if you stayed all alone any longer, you could make a big mistake you'd regret too late. Yes. That's right. You just wanted someone to talk to. 

Through your tears, you mumble.

"Q... Q..." Your voice is so low it is barely audible, even to you.

You hear something like a flash.

"Has someone required a Q's services?" A familiar haughty voice asks behind you.

You gasp. Your heart skips a bit. Your tears suddenly stop. Was it...? No, it couldn't be that easy, that simple! You don't dare to turn around.

"You called me?" Q asks again, more simply.

You end up turning around. To see that face that irritates you yet that you love so much. You roughly wipe your tears away.

"No... No, I didn't." You honestly reply. You never had the intention to call out anyone.

"A bad idea to lie to a Q.” He admonishes. “Omnipotent, remember? That also applies to these." He taps on his ear. "You were direly,  _ desperately  _ calling the name of your one and only savior." He taunts you. "Weeping like a poor, little lost child." He whines, covers his eyes and pokes fun at you, poorly imitating your voice. "Q! Q! Q! Where are you Q, my perfect, wonderful, magnificent lord Q?"

You know you should feel infuriated, outraged at that behavior towards you but you don't. You simply sigh and lightly smile. He isn't being mean, he’s just... Q.

"Ok, I'm just... sad." You admit. "And I... thought about a name to lift up the mood. And yours... was the first to come up. I was mistaken. Good day to you." You go back to your bed, dropping on it.

"Whoa, whoa, now wait a  _ minute _ , cadet!" Q unnervingly walks to you. "You call me. I benevolently answer to your pathetic, trivial mewling. Only to have a mere, spiteful mortal like you pushing me,  _ me _ , to the exit door like some mangy dog? I hereby state to your inferior intellect things will  _ not  _ happen that way!" He clamors.

You chuckle. So reversed psychology still worked on him. You turn back to him and proudly grin.

He glares at you with half shameful, half cross eyes. 

"I see despite your lowly human condition, and current desperation, you still have your wits. That's... good." He slightly blushes in embarrassment.

"As I see you still like to come to people's help." You slyly reply.

"I do not-!" Q interrupts himself, grunts and puts on the fakest, most skin-crawling creepy smile. "So? What is the umpteenth on your never-ending list of problems then?"

" _ You  _ tell me." You grin larger than him. " _ You're  _ the omniscient one here."

Q's smile immediately crashes down as he's now glowering at you with impatience. 

You sigh.

"My dad, the same you've helped me to save, he's... he's been... wounded. Recently. He's... in a stasis chamber. For two days. And... I don't know... no one knows if... if he'll ever come out of it." You recall all the events which led to your father's state and can't help but cry again.

"Ugh, you mortals are always suffering and dying in the end. Even despite an omnipotent being's help." Q groans. "So, you want me to revive him then?" He's about to snap his fingers.

"No!" You expel. "Well  _ yes _ ... no I, I just wanted... I just wanted... a bit of comfort." You stammer.

"What?" Q blinks in confusion. He honestly looks taken aback. "You don't want to- I don't understand. I thought your dad meant everything to you."

"He still does!" You assert. "But... I don't want...  _ that _ . I don't think... he would even approve." You snort. "Besides, since when do you care about a mere, inconsequential human's welfare?" You tease Q again. 

To your surprise, he doesn't protest or get angry. Instead, he shrugs his shoulders.

"Well a Q has the right to evolve too, hasn't he?" He sits next to you. "You mortals don't have the exclusivity of it. Stop taking yourselves for the center of the world a little. What do you want me to do then? Erase your emotional pain? I can do-"

"No." You softly cut him off. "I have... I have to learn about loss... and mourning. Like everyone else." You assert with little certainty. "Or else I'd have to ask you to make all my family, and friends, immortal." You shortly smile. "But that... wouldn't be fair, would it? For everyone else. For you." You stare at Q. ``You already... resuscitated my father... and all of his crew once. It'd be rude... and greedy from me to ask you... to ask you to do the same again. I... don't want your powers. Just..." You grip on his arm. "Please just stay a bit." You plead and rest your head on his shoulder. Shoulder that soon flinched. As if he was surprised. As if no one had ever done that to him before. Well  _ that  _ wasn't that surprising, you guess.

"Of all the countless mortals I've ever met, you must be one of the few I fail to comprehend." Q admits. "For  _ now  _ at least." He precises.

"Well, weren't you the one to teach me about... the necessity of death and pain?" You recall your transformation into a Borg and the death of poor Lieutenant Sprint Q had made you fill in for. "And that rejecting... or denying them was childish... and stupid... and the evidence of a weak, primitive mind?"

"I suppose I said that." Q acknowledges.

"Well you were right." You confirm. "In fact, the wisest people of Earth, of the  _ universe  _ thought, and taught the same. Approximately." You recall bits of your religion classes. They were more about studying the Federation's different cultures and customs than being merely taught about one religion in particular. 

"It was time you listened to them." Q retorts, crossing his arms. 

“I bet  _ you  _ met them.” You smile.

“Of course!” He replies as if it was the most obvious statement in the universe. “But know they are the exception that proves the rule, if your limited mind knows what I mean.” He disdainfully implies.

“I think I do. I also think you’re right.”

“As if the great Q needed the approval of an insignificant mortal, a  _ human  _ on top of that.” He thanks you his own manner

“If you don’t need it, why wasting your energy to assert it?” You softly laugh.

“Because if you won’t require my powers, I assumed, like an idiot maybe, that you’d have at least my captivating and entertaining conversation.”

You can’t help giggling a bit. Did he know he could be adorable sometimes?

“You’re not an idiot, Q.” You smile with fondness.

“Of course I’m not!” He dryly scoffs.

“I meant… you assumed right.”

“Good. Wait. Are you calling me an idiot?” He glowers at you with an accusing stare.

“Ugh.” You roll your gleaming eyes. “When have I  _ ever  _ done so?”

Q doesn’t respond. For he knew the answer was: never.

“I’m just glad you’re here, glad I have someone to talk to while I’m down the galaxy’s darkest gutter, and glad that someone is you! Alright?” You exclaim, done with this so-called Immortal’s insecurities and short temper. You sigh with irritation. “Oh but I’m making my selfish, inconsiderate mortal and keep rambling about my problems and don’t even think about asking how  _ you’re  _ doing.”

“Or you’re just trying to run from your problems. Like a typical human.” Q suggests.

“What can I tell you except I’m really sad, and miserable, and lost, and terrified, and heart-broken? You’d calmly listen to a whining human?”

“Absolutely not!” Q expels.

“Then tell me about you.” You gently grip his arm again. “Unlike you I am not omniscient, and  _ that  _ would be the most captivating and entertaining conversation I could get. Don’t you think?” You impishly smile at him.

Q sighs with exasperation. And reluctance maybe.

“I wonder if you’re not worse than Picard.” He lowly grumbles.

“Your mysterious bald captain? Good idea, tell me about him.” You trap him.

Q rolls his eyes in regret.

“Fine.” He grouches. “If a fairytale can help you Mx cadet…” He gives in.

He starts his story of his meeting with Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Then of his numerous encounters with him and the crew of the legendary Enterprise. He looks like he’s enjoying himself and is proud of all his tricks and mischief towards them.


End file.
